


We are Family

by Remisfriend26



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26
Summary: A missing scene for the episode in S2 after Jamie gets beaten by Johnny of the Sanfino crime ring.





	We are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sprite and I's take on the Reagan response to Jamie's injuries :) We own nothing, we just like playing with the characters :)
> 
> Warnings: this has a couple of swats in, and a little bit of angst/some description of injuries. Nothing drastic though for those of you who're squeamish! Lol. Enjoy :-) more to come when I get a chance!

Linda made her way through the ER. She wasn’t usually an ER nurse, but she dealt in trauma, so it wasn’t hard for her to pick up an extra shift in the ER now and then when they needed a bit of money even if it was a bit hectic. She looked down at the patient chart in her hand and made her way to one of the curtained off areas where all the beds were separated into cubbies to give everyone the illusion of privacy. She pulled the curtain back, her head bowed over the chart. “Mr. Riordan?” She asked before looking up from her chart and gaping. “Oh God… Jamie!” She gasped, looking at her brother in law with wide eyes. He was beaten to a bloody pulp.

Jamie groaned, opening his good eye a fraction when he heard his sister-in-law’s voice. “L...Linda?” He murmured, praying that it was true. He felt like shit and he swore his heart was still hammering in his chest. 

Linda rushed over to his side and ran a gentle hand through his shaggy hair. “Shh, yes, it’s me. Don’t try and talk just yet. You’ve been hurt pretty bad.”

“M’okay…” Jamie tried to sit, wincing and grunting with the effort. God it hurt… “I j-just… H-home…”

“You are not going home,” She told him firmly “You need some X-rays and likely a cat scan to check for any internal bleeding.”

“No… Linda…” Jamie took a deep breath as he tried to get his scrambled thoughts together. “I just gotta sleep…” he protested tiredly, blinking his good eye as he tried to keep it open.

“No Jamie, you need to stay with me, okay?” Linda said softly running her fingers through his hair again.

Jamie sighed, wincing as his attempts to sit hit home. “Mmph… hurts…” he managed to get out, stuck somewhere between sitting up and lying down and too sore and tired to move as his body protested desperately. One lone tear slid down his cheek as he tried to remember how to speak enough to ask for help.

Linda made him lay back down and shushed him. “Can you tell me what happened?” She asked him.

Jamie whimpered as he remembered being surrounded by the guys he'd gone undercover with. “I… he saw me copy f-files… they stopped me when we were leaving, tried to search m-me…”

Linda soothed him running fingers through his hair and nodding. “And then what?” She asked trying to get him to keep going, but he seemed really scared and Linda was not sure why.

Jamie shook his head, closing his eyes and trying not to panic. All he could remember was the scent of asphalt and the feel of fists hitting his flesh. The taste of blood in his mouth and the sticky feeling of it pooling on his face and body. He'd known this op was dangerous going into it, but he'd never experienced fear like this before, not apart from the time the Blue Templar had messed with his brakes. 

“Shh, okay. Okay. I am going to go take care of a few things and then I will be right back, I promise, will you be okay alone for a little bit?” He looked so much like that little boy she had known when she first started dating Danny.

Jamie nodded but he started to tremble, an irrational fear that they'd find him and finish the job mounting. How was he meant to go back and face them tomorrow without giving away his operation? He swallowed back tears and tried to relax.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, I just need to talk to the doctor and make a call alright. I won’t be gone long.. Here… Johnny?” She called and a very large man dressed in a security uniform came from around the corner. He was about six foot six, broad shoulders and all muscle.

“Can I help you nurse Reagan?” He asked her.

“Look, I can’t say much, but I need to you keep an eye on this patient and not allow anyone but known medical staff access to him.” She told the big man.

“Sure thing.” Johnny said and he stood in front of Jamie’s bed like a lone sentry. 

“That better?” She asked Jamie.

Jamie nodded, offering her a weak smile. “Thanks Linda… Sorry…”

She smiled lovingly at him “You rest. I’ll be back soon.” She promised. She hurried away to talk to the doctor letting him know a special case had come and that was going to take her attention for a while and also to get him to get to Jamie as soon as he could so they could get him into x-ray and MRI quickly. She then pulled out her phone and dialed Danny. She put the phone to her ear and waited for him to answer.

“Linda? Babe? Is everything alright? Are the boys okay?” Danny asked on the other end of the phone when he picked up.

“The boys, are fine, but Jamie isn’t.Can you come down to the ER?” She asked him.

“Jamie? What's wrong with him?!” Danny asked in concern.

“He won’t tell me what happened, yet, he is really shaken and scared and he looks like he has been hit by a bus. Someone beat the crap out of that kid and he is afraid.” She told him knowing his big brother instincts would take over when he heard Jamie was scared.

“What the hell? Alright, I'll be there soon. Can you stay with him till I'm there? I know you're busy…”

“I already arranged it. I have a security guard watching him for the moment because he was really frightened when I tried to leave, but I am heading back to him and I plan to stay till you get here.” She told Danny.

“You're the best babe. I'll be there soon.” Danny hung up so that he could let Jackie know what was going on and go check on his baby brother and find out what scumbag did this to him.

Linda got a cup of ice chips and headed back to Jamie. She smiled at him when she got there and sat herself down at the head of his bed nearly pulling him into her lap. “Here,” She said running an ice chip around his swollen bruised lips. “Danny is on his way to come take care of you.” She told the scared young man in her hospital bed.

Jamie relaxed instinctively when he heard Danny was going to come to the ER, even though he knew his brother would be mad about him being beaten up. Danny had always been protective of him. He managed to give her a genuine smile. “Thanks,” he croaked gratefully. The ice felt really good on his sore lips. “I owe you…”

She smiled at him. “I thought you would like that and Danny is more than happy to come take care of you,” She assured, holding him closer to her chest. “Nonsense, that is what family is for.”

Jamie nodded against her, too tired to argue. He couldn't believe how far in over his head he was already. He just hoped he hadn't given his cover up; he should have been more careful when he used the flash drive on the company computer… he let out a yawn, grimacing at the pain. “When's Danny coming?” He asked tiredly. He just wanted his big brother to come and make it better somehow. 

She leaned down and kissed his head. “You need to stay awake Jamie,” She told him gently, holding the chip of ice against the sorest part of his lip for a moment. “He will be here as soon as he can. I think he was leaving when he hung up.”

“But… m’tired. My head… Linda, I gotta sleep. Just got a little bit. Danny’ll ask questions and I… well, I can't….” Jamie admitted, hoping she'd be able to piece together what he was saying.

“It’s okay honey, he is going to ask and you need to tell him, but he will keep you safe. You know he will.” Linda promised.

Jamie shook his head weakly. “No… I mean… no hard questions. My brain can't remember just now. Too tired. Danny’ll make sure I'm safe, but my brain’s tired… Questions later.” Jamie insisted around a groan. He knew he couldn't avoid questions forever but he really didn't think he could get his mouth and brain to work in tandem right now. He felt so damn tired.

“You have to stay awake Jamie, we need to see what the damage is before we can let you sleep.” Linda told him.

“Linda, I'm fine… I can do my 14 times table backwards… or tell you about the Consumer Rights act and it's… amendments… my head’s f-fine…” Jamie insisted with his trademark smile, hoping to ease the worry her saw in her eyes, but he shivered as he spoke. It was cold in here. Why was he so cold? He tried hard to avoid his teeth from chattering. Maybe he was in shock, he mused thoughtfully. He should be in shock, but he really was just tired right now. He wanted peace and quiet for a while to recover. 

Jamie wasn't sure why, but a small part of him felt irrational anger towards his sister-in-law in that moment and just wanted to tell her to back off, while the other wanted to curl up against her and let the tears at the back of his eyes fall. He cracked his good eye open to attempt to glare at her in a completely uncharacteristic action for the youngest, most mild mannered Reagan child. Usually that rare scowl was reserved for Danny when his older brother was busting his ass about the job. However the blood and swelling on his face, combined with his exhaustion, served to lessen the fierceness of the look considerably.

“Jamie, you got a really bad crack to the back of your head. There could be a bleed. We don’t know. So you have to stay awake.” She told him firmly.

Realizing that trying to push her away wasn't working, Jamie tried the next best thing: his patented puppy dog eyes. He turned his baby blues back up to hers after a moment and sniffed, making the most of his childhood skill of waterworks on demand and blinked back tears. “Please Linda…?” He tried uncertainly, figuring she'd take pity on him if he played on the scared card a little.

“You aren’t going to puppy dog your way into me letting you sleep. It is dangerous, you might not wake up again.” She told him.

Danny bit at his lip, belatedly remembering how swollen it was and whimpering. “You really won't let me nap at all?” He asked miserably, macho image dropped as he became even more away of the pain shooting through his body. 

He whimpered, trying to move to get more comfortable, and reached down to hold his ribs which were starting to ache. The pain was sharp enough that he got a minute that a wave of dizziness washed over him and all he could concentrate on was how much it hurt. He really wanted his dad right now. Danny would comfort him and take care of him, but there was something so constant and wise about Dad that it was soothing no matter the situation.

Linda tried to soothe him, pulling the blankets up right around him to keep him warm and holding him close.

Jamie relaxed in the hold but still couldn't calm down completely. He sniffed and sighed tiredly. “Can I at least get something for the pain? Please?” He asked as he rested his head against her.

“I’m sorry sweety. We can’t give you anything till we see what damage there is to your head.” She said sadly.

Jamie nodded in defeat. He hoped they hurried up with the testing so he could try and sleep or at least get something to take edge off.

He lay quietly for a while, using all his willpower to stay awake, and savouring the feeling of being held safe. 

Closing his eyes made him relive the fear he'd felt and the dull thud of pain he'd felt every time fists connected with his unprepared body. He'd been careful during the call and he'd tried to distance himself from Bianca so that neither of them were at risk, and it had still led to him left on the pavement bleeding. Would anyone have come to his rescue if Bianca hadn’t? Would those mob guys have just left him there to bleed out without helping him eventually? 

He suspected he had a couple bruised, if not broken, ribs and his head throbbed in time to his heartbeat, making him fear confusion. He was sure his eye would be swollen shut for the next few days and he dreaded the questions he'd get from his nephews and niece at Sunday Dinner, not to mention Pop. Pop never shied away from asking tough questions and Jamie wasn't sure he could face the scrutiny of his family in a few days if he hadn't started to heal.

He became increasingly glad of Linda’s presence as he realised she'd been carding a hand through his hair the whole time she'd been there. She talked to him about the boys and drew conversation out of him when she could sense he was up to it to distract him from the pain. 

They were so caught up in conversation that neither of them noticed Danny arriving in the little cubicle twenty minutes after Linda had called him.

Danny shoved the curtain out of his way and made his way to his brother’s side “What happened kid?” He demanded worried.

Jamie looked over and blinked up at his brother’s irate face until he remembered who he was. “Danny? M’okay… One of the guys doesn't like me because Bianca likes my baby blues.”

Danny rolled his eyes at his baby brother, “I’m sure that is exactly what it was.” Danny reached out and put a hand on his head.

Jamie shrugged with a wince. “Depends who you ask. You should see the other guy…”

Danny arched an eyebrow at him. “You’ll have to tell me all about it...”

“Nah, that's okay. He'd be upset if he knew I was telling his secrets…” Jamie said with a shadow of his usual boyish charm. “Linda won't let me sleep…” he complained, turning the baby blues in question on his big brother and hoping Danny would hurry the process along a bit.

“I am sure she has a really good reason for that, buddy.” Danny told him.

“But Danny… Can't you try talk her round? I just need to sleep it off… The doctor’s gonna be ages,” he pleaded, not caring that he sounded eight years old all over again.

Danny shook his head, “Have you been giving my wife this much of a hard time?” He asked with a frown.

Jamie shrugged, blushing hotly. “I wouldn't say I'd given her a hard time… I just want to know why I can't close my eyes if the doctor isn't coming anyway... Seems a bit dumb to me.”

“I told you several times, Jamie, you cannot sleep until we get the all clear on your head and know the damage.” Linda scolded mildly.

Jamie cowered back towards the bed, catching his swollen lip between his teeth. “You didn't tell me how long I'd wait for a consultant…” he countered from around his lip, blinking back frustrated tears; this was more frustrating than when Dad had sidelined him after finding out about his undercover investigation of Blue Templar a few months back.

Linda frowned at him and shook her head. “You know it takes a while in the ER,” She shook her head in total exasperation. “I have to get back to work. Danny is here to keep you safe.”

“But… what the hell am I meant to do till a doctor comes? I can't sleep and it hurts too much to get up.” Jamie protested grumpily. Now that Danny had arrived, he had someone to release some of his pent up energy on.

“Jamison!” Danny barked at him angrily, not liking how he was treating his wife at the moment.

Jamie flinched and slid away from Linda so that he was laying down half hidden amongst the covers, unable to look at either of them. “I’m sorry, Linda,” he muttered sincerely before lapsing into a tense, awkward silence as he dwelled on the situation he was in right now and how awful today had ended up being.

She patted his shoulder “It’s okay sweetie, I’ll be in to check on you soon.” She told him as she slid off the bed and left the little cubby.

Danny glared down at him quite displeased with his baby brother’s behavior.

Jamie avoided the heated look Danny was directing at him, instead staring at the bedspread and focusing on his breathing to hold back the tears he wanted to let loose. The adrenaline had worn off now and he was left feeling shaken and exhausted and unsure what to do with himself. He didn't want to appear the baby of the family yet again; he already felt stupid for being so scared earlier and he didn't want to seem even more childish in front of the tough-as-nails brother he'd looked up to since before he could talk.

He swallowed and took a deep breath before speaking as emotionlessly as he could manage. “You should get back to work. I'll be okay, I promise I won't go to sleep. I can read or something…” Jamie assured him, temporarily forgetting that one eye was so bruised it was swollen to a slit that he could barely see out of.

Danny reached with one hand on Jamie’s shoulder and careful of his injured body, rolled him to his side, moving the blanket out of his way, and delivered a swat to Jamie’s bared bottom under the hospital gown.

Jamie whimpered but didn't speak, biting down on his already bloodied lip. He'd always been quiet and thoughtful, unlike Danny who tended to act first and think later, and he was beginning to withdraw into himself as he tried to deal with the overload of emotions assaulting him that afternoon. He knew Danny was just reacting to the scare he'd gotten when Linda called but the youngest Reagan couldn't cope with his brother’s anger amidst everything else happening that afternoon.

Danny was about to deliver another swat to the prone backside when he felt Jamie go limp under his hand and he sighed, dropping his hand. “What is going on in that over sized brain of yours?” He demanded, laying him back on his back on the bed.

Jamie shrugged helplessly. “I'm okay, Danny. I'm sorry I worried you and that I wasn't respectful to Linda. Mom and Dad raised me better.” He said instead, falling back on polite formalities as he’d often done when feeling overwhelmed as a teen and particularly during his Harvard years studying Law.

Danny nodded “You do know better and if you weren’t lying in a hospital bed right now you would be lying over my lap getting your bare ass blistered.” He told his youngest brother.

Jamie blushed, nodding in understanding. He swallowed, his throat suddenly so dry he felt like he couldn't draw breath. “Yes sir…” he managed to croak out on his third attempt. “Sorry.”

Danny sighed and sat on the bed next to Jamie and pulled him up to lay against his chest. “I know, it’s okay. Now I want to know what really happened.”

“Need water first… Hurts to t-talk…” Jamie admitted sheepishly, melting into his brother’s reassuring hold and trying to swallow to wet his mouth a little. “Please…” he added nervously. He didn't want to make his brother angry again already.

Danny reached over to the little table where a cup and pitcher were and poured some water for his brother holding the cup to Jamie’s cracked bruised lips.

Jamie gratefully sipped on the water, groaning as it soothed his dry, burning throat. Eventually he turned his head away so Danny would know he'd had enough for the moment. “Thanks…” he murmured, lying his head against Danny’s shoulder with a tired sigh. 

Danny put the cup back on the table and pulled Jamie close to him.

“You mad?” Jamie asked after a moment’s silence, before Danny could question him again. He _hated_ feeling like he’d let his big brother down.

“I am not happy with how I witnessed you treating Linda.” Danny admitted.

Jamie nodded, looking away miserably. “You can whup me. I won’t fight you,” he promised quietly, at a loss of how else to make things right with his brother. He wouldn’t feel like they were okay until he didn’t feel like Danny was mad. He knew how protective Danny was of Linda and the boys, and Erin and Nicky. Hell, Jamie felt protective of them too, though he knew when to stay out of Erin’s way. He didn’t want Danny to stay out of obligation, not when he’d upset his brother and made things tense between them… He just didn’t know how to voice his thoughts when his head was hurting like this and every thought was taking three times as long for his brain to process as usual.

“Oh, cut it out.” Danny sighed flicking his ear and pulling him close.

Jamie peeked up at him with wide, sad eyes, instinctively reverting back to the way he’d been with Danny as a kid when Dad wasn’t there to look after him and settle him down after he’d fallen and hurt himself playing in the neighborhood. 

Danny held him close careful of his injuries. “Now tell me what the hell happened.” He demanded.

Jamie grimaced. He’d been dreading this moment. “Um… You know I’m undercover with the Sanfinos?” He asked eventually, figuring that was the best place to start.

Danny nodded. “Something went wrong?” He asked.

Jamie nodded. “Kind of. I wasn’t kidding when I said Johnny doesn’t like me because Bianca’s taken a shine to me. Supposedly he had a thing for her and she turned him down…” Jamie shrugged. “I guess he’s looking for an excuse now, so he’s been watching me closely. I ripped my contact list and… Well, he nearly caught me. I thought I was safe when I swallowed it while he wasn’t looking, but when we left today he had me searched once we were off the property.” Jamie shrugged, “Rookie mistake, huh?”

Danny laughed so hard he vibrated under Jamie’s body. “Y-You sw-swallowed the flash drive? I thought we had trained you out of that behavior!” Danny chuckled.

Jamie felt his whole body heat in embarrassment and groaned, unable to look at Danny. “I had to think fast!” He insisted, trying to ignored Danny’s reference to his childhood habit of swallowing almost anything and everything he came across.

Danny laughed so hard. “Of course you did… Wait till I tell dad and Erin.” He was very amused despite the situation.

“Aw Danny, come on... “ Jamie protested with a huff that made him grimace as it reignited the ache in his ribs. “They’ll never let me live it down…”

“You betcha kid.” Danny grinned down at him. Knowing that treating him normally was the best way to get the kid to stop being afraid. If he wasn’t afraid Jamie would realize he didn’t need to be scared either, but if Danny acted differently than usual then Jamie would sense this and feel that there was something to be afraid of.

Jamie rolled his eyes, scowling up at his brother. Sunday Dinner was going to be awful when his Dad and sister heard about this… And God held him when Pop found out… “Danny, do you really have to tell them? It can be our secret…” He tried desperately.

“Oh no way. This is too good to keep to myself.” Danny laughed.

“You’re such a pain in the ass… Your boys are gonna ask a million questions about it…” Jamie grumbled, but he couldn’t hide own grin.

Linda peeked her head in. “I am afraid we are going to need to perform an endoscopy to retrieve the thumb drive from your stomach before doing our tests because the testing might wipe whatever information is on the drive, but we will not be able to put you out for the procedure which will be very uncomfortable and even a little painful because we do not know what is wrong if anything with your head and cannot risk putting you out. I am sorry sweetie.”

The smile left Jamie’s face immediately at the news and he blushed furiously, tensing in Danny’s hold. “Can’t I just… y’know?”

Linda gave him a small smile “I am afraid that it will take a while for you to pass it through the GI tract and if we allow it to enter we won’t be able to retrieve it so easily. We need to go in now to get it out so we can do the tests.”

Jamie sighed but nodded. He’d felt Danny tense beside him when Linda came in to update them and was worried his brother had remembered his prior irritation and didn’t want to get a spanking in a public ward. “Okay, Linda,” he agreed quietly, hoping his voice carried more bravado than he felt.

“I want to be there,” Danny told Linda “If he can’t be put out I want to be able to at least get him through it.”

“S’okay, Danny… I know you’re still on tour… I’ll be alright…” Jamie tried, not wanting to get Danny in trouble with his Sarge.

“I’ve already let the Sarge know that I am not going to be back today.” Danny told him.

“But… The boys…” Jamie protested uncertainly. He desperately wanted Danny to stay but felt stupid needing to be reassured so much today. Danny’s tension had reminded him of the shit that had happened that afternoon and he was starting to feel a bit sick again. 

“Pops is already on that,” Danny assured him. “Now hush, I’m staying.”

Linda smiled “You’ll have to change into scrubs and scrub up to be in the room, but I’m sure it will be fine.”

Jamie looked between them in disbelief at being shut down and talked over, but eventually decided it wasn't worth fighting them and leaned backwards into Danny’s chest. “Will it take long?” 

“It should take about ten or fifteen minutes, depending on how fast they can find the drive. It will be uncomfortable to have the camera and tool put down your throat, you will have to be calm and keep your muscles relaxed so we can get it down easier. I won’t lie, it won’t be comfortable or pleasant.” 

“And I don't have any other options?” Jamie asked uncertainly. “Can they not even give me something to relax my muscles a bit?” 

“Anything they give you would likely knock you out and that is to dangerous without knowing the extent of the damage to your head.” Linda explained.

“What if I can't relax enough for the camera?” The youngest Reagan asked next.

“You are going to have to try. It will hurt more if they have to force it down.” Linda was blunt with him.

Jamie swallowed nervously and nodded his understanding, trembling marginally against Danny. He wanted his Dad in that moment. Frank Reagan made everything better somehow, no matter the situation. 

Danny ran his hand through Jamie’s hair to try and calm him down. “It will be alright.”

“Can I sleep after this?” Jamie asked his big brother miserably, leaning back to look at Danny hopefully. “ _Please?_ ”

“You can’t sleep until after the brain scan.” Linda told him.

“When do I get that?” He asked genuine confusion in his voice. He just wanted it to be over so Danny could tuck him into bed and keep watch over him while he napped. 

“I am hoping that we can get you in right after we remove the thumb drive.” Linda told him.

“I'm not booked in?” Jamie asked, frowning. That didn't sound promising.

“You are on the list sweetie.” She assured him.

Jamie nodded, returning his head to Danny’s shoulder and yawning. “Can we get it over with then? I feel like shit…”

“We are preparing an OR right now Jamie.” She assured.

Jamie didn’t bother answering this time, aware that his temper was bubbling under the surface as he ran out of steam again and trying to avoid snapping at Linda. It wasn’t her fault he’d had his ass kicked earlier.

Danny reached a hand to squeeze his shoulder to keep him calm, well aware his temper was getting the best of him at this point.

Jamie leaned into the touch, focusing on his breathing and letting Danny take over the conversation for a while. His brother knew him well so he wasn’t worried Danny would keep him out of trouble and would make sure things went smoothly for the next half hour or so.

“Danny, can you come with me so that you can get scrubbed for the OR?” Linda asked her husband.

Jamie frowned at Linda, not appreciating her taking his human pillow away from him. “No...” He ground out, tired and frustrated and sore and not happy about losing his anchor in the middle of all the chaos. 

“You want him to be able to go in with you, don’t you?” Linda asked.

“Well, yeah… But why the does he have to leave me too? This sucks ass…” Jamie snapped in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Hey, watch that mouth kid.” Danny scolded.

Jamie sighed. “Sorry. Today’s been pretty crappy,” he admittedly quietly. “Does Dad know?”

“Not yet, buddy.” Danny told him as he slid out of the bed to go with Linda to get scrubbed up.

“Can I call him?” Jamie asked before they left him alone. He needed to hear his Dad’s voice; Dad always knew what to do.

“No one would ever tell you, you weren’t allowed to call Dad kid.” Danny told him.

Jamie shrugged, feeling drained and miserable. “Where’s my phone? Can I borrow yours?” 

Danny took his out of his pocket and handed it over to Jamie before leaving with Linda, knowing their dad would keep Jamie calm while he was gone.

Jamie stared at the phone for a couple of minutes, suddenly irrationally nervous, but eventually his need for his dad outweighed his uncertainly. He punched in Frank’s mobile number in from memory and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Danny, is everything okay?” Frank asked concerned when his oldest’s number popped up on his phone when he knew Danny was supposed to be on tour at the moment.

“Hey Dad,” Jamie greeted in a small voice, relief coursing through him when he heard his old man’s voice. “I borrowed Danny’s phone… I, um… There was a bit of a situation.”

“Jamie? What’s wrong? Why do you have Danny’s phone?” Frank asked, worry clear in his voice.

Jamie was quiet as he worked out what to say. “I sort of ended up in the ER after my op today... Linda was my nurse ‘cause she picked up an extra shift and she called Danny to come down for moral support. I just needed to hear your voice,” Jamie admitted, blushing deeply.

“What happened?” Frank asked.

Jamie took a deep breath before explaining the story. “...And when we left the warehouse Johnny cornered me and had his guys search me for the pen drive and then beat the crap outta me and left me lying there. If Bianca hadn't showed, I dunno where I'd be.”

Frank sucked in a deep calming breath. “I want you to listen to the doctors and Linda and do what they tell you, understand?”

“But Dad… I've been here hours and they still won't let me go for a sleep… and they won't even give me anything for the pain.”

“I am sure that they are doing what is in your best interest. Don’t let me hear that you have given them a hard time.” Frank said firmly.

Jamie huffed to himself as his Dad took Linda’s side. Was everyone against him today or something? “Fine,” he mumbled.

“Jamie, when have I ever accepted that kind of attitude from you, young man?” Frank demanded.

Jamie swallowed nervously, feeling his face warm up again, and hoped nobody would walk in right now. “Never… I’m sorry, sir. I'm really struggling, Dad…” Jamie admittedly quietly down the phone. Dad would understand what he meant... Well, he hoped.

Frank sighed, “I know son, you just hold tight. I know Linda will make sure you are well taken care of.”

“But Dad…” Jamie said, his frustration and uncertainty evident in his voice. “I feel so overwhelmed now the adrenaline’s worn off. I keep snapping at Linda ‘cause it's all too much…” the young officer admitted in horror.

“You need to exert some self control, little boy. Snapping at Linda is unacceptable.” Frank scolded.

Jamie squirmed, blinking back tears. Nobody could snap him out of a bad mood like his Dad could. “Yessir… M’sorry. I'll try rein it in, sir.”

“You had better.” Frank said firmly.

“Dad? Are you angry?” Jamie asked nervously in a small voice that emphasised how exhausted he was.

“I am not happy to hear you have been a naughty little boy...” Frank knew the terminology would make his son squirm. 

Jamie squirmed on the hospital bed, feeling all of six years old and on the verge of tears. “Dad…” he protested at the childish words. “Danny’s mad at me too, but I said he could whup me and he didn't….”

“Mhm,” Frank hummed. “I don’t like you copping an attitude with the hospital staff and especially not your sister-in-law.” He scolded.

“So Danny should whup me…?” Jamie asked uncertainty, hoping he was misunderstanding what Dad was saying.

“You know he won’t do that while you are lying in a hospital bed.” Frank told him.

“But… making me wait for it while I'm in a hospital bed’s even worse. It makes me feel jumpy. I don't even know if he's gonna, y’know… do it…” 

“You should have thought of that before copping an attitude.” Frank told him.

“So he _is_ gonna do it? Dad, I dunno what the he...ck is going right now…. Jamie whined, started to overthink things again.

“Don’t whine at me Jamison. I don’t know if he is planning on spanking you or not, but if he does you will have earned it.” Frank informed him.

Jamie gulped nervously. He'd been hoping for some TLC but he seemed to just be digging himself further into a hole with his family today. “Yes sir, I understand. Sorry, I better go, they're taking me to OR soon. I'm sorry Dad. I'll ask Danny to text you when we get out of the Endo. Try not to worry about me too much…” Jamie said, trying to end the call so he could hang up and be upset with himself for disappointing his father. He'd always been a thoughtful kid and he'd always taken it badly when he knew he'd done something wrong and was being told off for it, for weeks afterwards.

“Hey, Jamie, you will be just fine kiddo. I love you.” Frank assured his youngest.

Jamie sniffed at the change in his dad’s tone and felt the dam that he'd been keeping a tight hold of all afternoon open a little.

“Hey, it’s okay Jamie, tell Danny I want him to bring you to my place when you are released.” Frank told him.

“Yes sir. I really am sorry Dad… I nearly ruined that op today…” the youngest Reagan son admitted shamefully. “I'll tell him…”

“No, son, you didn’t ruin anything. It will be okay, you just relax and do what they tell you all right?” Frank asked.

“Danny wouldn't have been almost caught…” Jamie mumbled, sniffling again before speaking in a tone audible to his father. “Okay, I'll try my best. I just wanna come home…”

“Hey, Danny has had plenty of close calls in his time and so have I.” Frank was firm with his youngest.

Jamie frowned, unsure whether to believe his father and brother could possibly have been almost caught. He was torn between asking questions and curling up and ignoring the quietly spoken assurances.

“Son, you did the best that you could and that is all that I ask of any of my officers. I am proud of you.” Frank assured him.

Jamie relaxed a little at that, brushing away a lone tear. “Thanks Dad…” he said sincerely. He'd known Dad would make it better. “You're not gonna pull me from the op though… Right? I gotta nail these guys.”

“No, I’m not, Jamie.” Frank told him.

“Okay, good… I'll be fine once I've had the weekend to recover. Nothing like that Friday feeling, huh?” Jamie joked weakly, hoping to break the ice a little. 

“Yeah. Tell me about it.” Frank forced a chuckle, wanting to put Jamie at ease.

Jamie smiled down the phone, relaxing into his pillows. “You think Pops’ll make pancakes if they let me out tonight?” He asked around a yawn. He'd always loved when Pop made pancakes when he was a kid. It had usually been a treat reserved for Saturday mornings when he'd stayed at Pop and Grandma’s growing up.

“I’m sure he would be happy to if you ask him.” Frank assured.

“Can't you ask him? I don't wanna tell the whole story again just now… it's like the Spanish Inquisition when I'm being interrogated by a family of cops…”

“Jamie you are a big boy now, an officer of the NYPD, you can handle your family without me stepping in.” Frank said.

“But… please Dad? I'm hurt…” Jamie tried hopefully. 

“No, Jamie, you can handle this, you don’t need to hide behind Daddy anymore.” Frank assured him.

“Okay…” Jamie said quietly, too sore to argue with his father and trying not to feel hurt that nobody was giving him the TLC he wanted tonight.

Frank sighed, he knew his kids well enough to know Jamie was not pleased and that he wished for a bit more coddling, but coddling would be counter productive.

Jamie bit his lip, withdrawing into himself as he thought about his family’s response to him being attacked. He was used to thm riding him hard but usually they were a little more protective than this and he couldn’t work out what he’d done wrong to earn this cold response from them, as sore and muddled up as he was.

“Hey, sweet boy, want to tell your old man what has you so upset?” Frank asked because he could feel the upset through the phone.

Jamie shrugged, forgetting that Frank couldn’t see him. 

“Come kiddo, you can tell dad anything.” Frank promised.

“I just… I don’t get it. I got the crap beaten out of me and you’re all being such hardasses. Nobody seems to care about what happened… I don’t understand what I’ve done for everyone to be acting so distant and unbothered. You used to always be so protective when I was a kid, all of you…” Jamie trailed off awkwardly, head throbbing again. 

“Oh sweet boy, no. I am trying to keep things as normal for you as I can. If I start acting differently than you are used to it will just feed into your fear, kiddo.” Frank tried to explain to his baby.

“But… normal is you guys being protective. I don’t get it.” Jamie admitted, trying to keep his voice neutral. He knew he was probably being stupid but the pain had increased over the past half hour and he was feeling almost dizzy with it right now. He wanted to be coddled, fear be damned. 

Frank frowned. Jamie was in worse shape than he thought, more shaken up and scared. “Baker,” He called “Clear my schedule for the rest of the day and have my detail take me to the hospital,” He then turned back to the phone. “Jamie I will be there as soon as I can, hold tight sweet boy.” He told him.

Jamie relaxed as he heard his father announce he’d be clearing his schedule and coming to see him. “Thanks Dad,” he murmured into the phone. He knew he should probably be embarrassed but really, he just felt relieved enough he could cry. 

Just then an orderly popped his head in “Must get ready for the OR.” He told Jamie. 

Jamie nodded his understanding. “Uh, Dad? They’ve come to get me for my endoscopy. I gotta go… Love you.”

“Love you too, son, you be good for them. I know it is scary, but I will be there by the time you get out of your procedure, promise.” With that they got off the phone with each other and the orderly took the brakes off the rolling bed and rolled Jamie down the hall to the OR room set up for him.

Jamie tried not to feel nervous as he was transported to the OR. He smiled in relief when he recognised Danny, instinctively relaxing in the presence of his brother.

When the bed was set up in the OR Danny crawled on to the bed to lay behind Jamie, pulling Jamie to his chest and holding him tight to him, careful of his injuries, but holding him so he could not wiggle and squirm too much to get away from the camera and tool being pushed down his unwilling throat.

Jamie whimpered as he felt himself being pinned against his brother but forced himself to try and relax as the surgeon got ready and moved towards the bed with the camera in hand.

“I have you Jamie, you just lean into me, pay attention to me with my arms around you and don’t even think about the doctor, okay? Just concentrate on me, kid, just me. Lean back into my chest and relax.” Danny spoke into his ear.

Jamie took a deep breath and nodded, obediently leaning back against Danny and trying his best to be calm. “Can you tell me a story or something?” He asked equally as quietly, needing some kind of distraction even though he knew that technically speaking it probably wasn’t allowed.

“I sure can…” He started telling Jamie about a bust he had been on when he was about Jamie’s age and how much trouble he had gotten in, as the doctor prepared the scope and started threading it down Jamie’s mouth and into his throat, down his throat and into his stomach. He fought past Jamie gagging, fighting past the resistance of the contracting muscles and pushing on till he got into the stomach. Jamie was retching and gagging, his throat hurting. It took a while for the doctor to locate the thumb drive, but he slowly pulled it up out of Jamie’s stomach and out his throat and mouth, finally clearing Jamie’s body. Danny stroked a hand down Jamie’s tear stained cheek, knowing that being choked by a camera would produce tears.

Jamie cried quietly, trembling under his brother’s gentle hand. He felt like he was going to be sick; his throat was dry and scratchy and he couldn’t seem to stop coughing now that his airway was completely unobstructed.

“That’s it, it’s okay, all finished.” Danny assured him holding him close and rocking gently. He knew that could not have been pleasant for the younger man. There was a reason they usually knocked you out for such things.

Jamie just whimpered, leaning into the touch and letting the older Reagan try and comfort him. “W-water... “ he croaked out a few minutes later, looking between the nurse and his brother uncertainly. He didn’t even know if he was allowed water again yet.

Linda, mask over her face reached for a glass of ice water prepared just for this and handed it over to Danny to feed to Jamie. Danny held it to his parched swollen lips.

Jamie tried to sip it and ended up coughing hard. “C-can’t…” he gasped out when he managed to stop, blinking back a fresh wave of tears. His throat was so damn sore.

“Okay, calm down kid.” Danny soothed.

“Danny…” It was practically a whine but Jamie didn’t give a shit right now.

“Shhh, Jamie, it’s okay, calm down. The worst of it is over and look they saved your thumb drive.” He kissed the top of his baby brother’s head.

“It hurts…” Jamie complained, coughing again. He looked to Linda for help, knowing she’d be able to come up with something to help make getting a drink easier. He didn’t know if hospitals stocked straws but hoped they did. He _needed_ water. 

“Why don’t we get you back into your cubby in the ER and I can get you a straw.” She told him. Danny hopped off the bed with the glass of water and let the orderly roll Jamie out of the OR and back to his little space in the ER. Danny followed and Linda met them there with a straw. Danny got back in the bed with Jamie and put the straw in his water and held it to his lips for him.

Jamie gratefully sucked on the straw, sipping half a glass of water until he felt like he could speak again, then leaned back against Danny. “Thanks. Where’s Dad? He said he’d be here when I got outta OR…”

“Dad is right here.” Frank said coming in through the curtain.

“Dad!” Jamie gave Frank a tired grin that probably looked mildly terrifying while looking so swollen and beat up. “You’re here…”

“Yes, son I’m here.” Frank walked over to the bed and put his hand on his son’s head. He leaned down he kissed his son’s forehead.

Jamie’s relaxed at the gentle touch, feeling calmer already. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Dad could make things better.

Frank tried not to show any outward distress at how his youngest looked, all beaten up and small and pale in the hospital bed.

“I’m okay, Dad… Just sore... “ Jamie assured him, yawning wide. “Linda says I can get my head injuries tested soon…”

Frank ran his thumb along his son’s forehead, which seemed to be the only place on his face that was not bruised. “I know you are okay, you are my strong boy.”

“I want ice cream with my pancakes,” Jamie decided, offering Frank an angelic smile while Danny’s chest vibrated with laughter behind him. 

Frank chuckled “You have to work the magic of those baby blues on pops for that, kiddo. Never worked for me, but somehow it always seems to work for you.”

Jamie shrugged with a smile. “It helped that I was always the well behaved one… Pop was a sucker for me after Danny and Erin and Joe causing chaos for years…”

Frank laughed and ruffled Jamie’s hair with his hand. “Brat.” He said fondly.

“You love me… Um, Linda? Can I get my scan soon? Please?” Jamie asked when his sister-in-law reappeared in his cubicle after popping out to check where they were up to with getting him in for his tests.

“I just came to get you, in fact.” Linda smiled at him and shooed Danny off the bed then unlocked the wheel locks and rolled Jamie away and down for his scan.

Jamie waved goodbye to his family as he was wheeled down to the x-ray department, glad something was finally happening.

They started off with a full body scan and a brain scan to check for internal bleeding and then they did some x-rays and wheeled him back into his curtained off area where his dad and brother were waiting for him.

“We will have results just as soon as we can.” Linda told him.

“Thanks Linda, you're a star,” Jamie replied sincerely, offering her a genuine smile filled with gratitude despite the pain. Having his family around him had given him the moral boost he needed to calm down. 

She smiled and winked at him before leaving the men alone.

Jamie glanced between his dad and brother thoughtfully, soon realising despite how slowly his brain seemed to be working tonight that he'd interrupted something. “What's going on? That look on Danny’s face never means good things...”

Frank smiled, sitting down in the chair behind Jamie’s bed. “Oh, that's nothing. You just have him a bit of a scare, son. We’re both very glad you're okay, and we were trying to convince ourselves that tearing the man responsible for this apart and feeding his own limbs to him for dinner wasn't the right way to respond…” the older man told him, offering him a wink.

Jamie scrutinised them for another full minute before grinning and relaxing into the hospital mattress. “You'll have to queue behind me. I can't wait to nail that jackass….” the young cop told them with a shrug. “Besides, when the time comes I got the best detective in NY on my side. I'm not worried.”

Danny ruffled his hair “You can bet your ass on that one.”

Jamie beamed. “Know what else that detective does real good?” he asked with a smirk that warned Danny he was up to something.

Danny raised an eyebrow at his baby brother. “And what is that?”

“You make a real good pillow…” Jamie told him innocently.

Danny shook his head and chuckled crawling back onto the bed behind his brother, pulling him against his chest for a cuddle.

Jamie hummed contentedly and leaned into his brother, groaning as Danny began to gently rub his arms and the less serious aches and pains. He felt completely safe now that the endoscopy and scans were done, and he was with the two men he knew always had his back. He could feel his eyes slipping closed and relaxed into it, losing the battle to stay awake after such a long, shitty day.

Danny reached down and pinched his bottom. “You need to stay awake until Linda gives the all clear.”

“Mmnh… Quit it… Don’t be a jerk…” Jamie mumbled, trying to squirm away from his brother.

Danny pulled him back to him. “Stay awake.” He demanded.

“Don’t want to... I’ve tried to stay ‘wake…” Jamie insisted round a yawn.

Danny reached down and pinched his bottom again hard. “That was not a choice.” He warned his brother.

“If that bruises I’m gonna kill you…” Jamie grumbled, managing to crack one eye open to glower at his brother.

Danny pinched the brats bottom again, very hard this time and grinned down at him.

“Cut it out, Danny!” Jamie snapped, turning to Frank for help. “Dad, he’s being an ass…”

“Language, Jamie, he is just trying to keep you awake.” Frank scolded him.

“He’s gonna leave bruises… Don’t you think I’m bruised enough already? I don’t need extra.” Jamie protested, temper flaring in his irritation and frustration at not being allowed to sleep. Besides, it was true; he _was_ already bruised pretty much everywhere. 

“Okay, both of you cut it out. Danny, stop pinching your brother. Jamie, keep your eyes open.” He ordered his two sons.

Both boys grumbled but Jamie obediently tried to push himself upright a little to rouse himself until Linda got back. “Can’t we play a game of cards or somethin’?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“I don’t think we have any cards, kiddo.” Frank informed him.

Jamie huffed, frowning at the bedsheet. “How’m I meant to stay awake then? I _can’t_ stay awake if I’m just sitting here doing nothing. My head hurts enough I feel sick and my ribs hurt. _Everything_ hurts.”

Frank sighed. Jamie had never been a good patient. He remembered what a horror he was when he was four and had gotten the chickenpox. That had been an awful week and a half that he never wished a repeat on.

Jamie turned beseeching eyes on his father. It was no secret that he didn’t handle being sick well and never had. He’d always been afraid of missing something and had been hellish when stuck at home from school while everyone else is doing stuff.

Frank fixed him with a hard look that warned him to behave himself.

“Please sir?” Jamie pleaded. He needed to do something, he couldn’t just sit here waiting. 

“You need to calm down and relax. I am sure someone will be here to see you soon.” Frank tried to calm Jamie down.

“But… Guys…” Jamie protested weakly. Apparently all the adrenaline wasn’t out his system yet because he wanted to get up. He knew that one would never fly with his Dad or Danny though so didn’t even try to convince them. 

Thankfully Linda reappeared with a doctor at her side before the argument could become heated. “Hi there, son. My name’s Jacob, I’m one of the ER doctor’s here. Linda asked me to pop by and see you about your results. Before that I’m just gonna do a couple of mini tests okay?” A friendly middle aged doctor with greying hair told him with a smile, waiting for Jamie to nod before getting to work.

After what felt like an eternity to Jamie, the doctor stood back with a nod and asked Linda for the file he’d passed her during his check up. “Alright. We’ve run tests and it looks like you’ve got two fractured ribs. You also have a suspected concussion, although it seems mild. All things considered, I’d say you’ve been lucky here. I know you don’t feel it, but the majority of your injuries are superficial and really just require rest to let yourself recover,” Jacob told Jamie. “I’m happy to prescribe you some medication and send you home to rest, provided you actually do rest, at least until Monday morning. Understood?”

“Oh, he will rest.” Frank assured the doctor.

“Dad…” Jamie protested, blushing at being talked about like he wasn’t there.

Frank simply raised an eyebrow at his youngest.

Jamie squirmed, looking away. “Yes Doc, I understand. Thanks for all your help today, I appreciate it.” He thanked the consultant sincerely.

The doctor nodded and left them to get their paperwork together to get Jamie out of there.

Jamie sat squirming restlessly beside Danny while he waited for Frank and Linda to sort the discharge papers, biting his tongue to stop himself from complaining about how long it seemed to be taking them.

Danny gave him a squeeze to settle him down. Jamie leaned into his shoulder, tapping his hand against his thigh and looking around the room for something to distract him. Usually he was the most patient of the Reagan kids and could sit quietly and entertain himself quite easily. He didn't know why that went out the window when he felt unwell, but he knew he was definitely restless and fed up. 

“Calm down, Jamie. We’re almost outta here.” Danny told him.

“I wanna go home Danny…” Jamie murmured grimly. “Hospitals weird me out…” Jamie had only been a teenager when Mom had been diagnosed with cancer and the trips to the hospital while she go treatments and saw specialists had stuck with him into adulthood. He didn't feel comfortable in hospitals at all.

“I know kid, we’re almost done here.” Danny told him.

Jamie nodded with a sigh. “Hey, what about my clothes?” He asked suddenly, remembering he was dressed only a hospital gown that didn't close properly at the back.

“Why don’t I help you dress while Dad takes care of getting you out of here?” Danny asked.

Jamie nodded gratefully, letting Danny help him with his clothes without protest. He was a little unsteady on his feel and could feel the pain of his fractured ribs whenever he moved too fast or too far.

Danny steadied him as he helped him dress being careful of his many injuries. The movement was enough to tire him out and by the time he'd dressed and gotten to his shoes, he was wilting and grimacing in pain. He looked down at the trainers and back at his brother, not sure how he was going to bend down to put them on and wishing he hadn't been in dress shoes and shirt earlier that day. He’d been glad when his Dad had held up a bag with comfortable clothes in for him to change into, and grinned now when Danny revealed Frank had brought trainers with him too. 

Danny sat Jamie back down on his bed and put his shoes and socks on for him. It would be awhile before he could bend down and do that for himself again.

Jamie gave him a small smile when he was done, murmuring his thanks and yawning. “Think Linda’ll give me something for the pain?” He asked in a stage whisper.

Danny laughed “You think she is mean enough to send you home without a script for something for the pain?” He asked.

Jamie shrugged good naturedly. “I think I pushed her buttons earlier… aren't they meant to give me pain pills _before_ they let me out?”

Danny laughed “I don’t think you are the most troublesome patient she has ever had and she isn’t in the habit of holding back pain relieving medications to any of them.”

“True. I want something when we get to the car. Y'know, for good behaviour…” Jamie teased with a mischievous grin. He felt more like himself now that he knew he was going to get out the ward soon.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that so?”

Jamie nodded, giving his brother his patented puppy eyes. “I want a cola lollipop…” he joked, struggling not to laugh. It had been one of the few ways he'd been allowed to have cola as a kid, and only on special occasions like a trip to the doctor or dentist. 

Danny laughed a deep belly laugh and shook his head at Jamie.

“What? It's my favourite flavour… I think I earned it,” Jamie continued innocently. His mouth quirked upwards and it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.

“You think I still have those things lying around? I haven’t kept any of those on hand to bribe you since you were twelve.” Danny laughed.

Jamie raised an eyebrow at his brother, mimicking Frank perfectly. “You have young sons and I'm still your baby brother. I know you got a stash, D…”

Danny reached under Jamie and pinched his bottom.

“Oww! Jerk. What was that for?” Jamie hissed, clutching at the rib he'd jarred jerking away from the touch.

“I may not want to spank you when you’re in this condition, but that doesn’t mean I will allow you to get away with being a brat.” Danny told him.

Jamie looked up at him with wide, hurt eyes. “You hurt my rib!” He accused in disbelief, grimacing in pain.

“I didn’t touch your rib.” Danny defended.

“You pinched me and made me jump and it jarred my rib!” Jamie insisted, joking forgotten as he ran out of steam.

Danny pulled his upset little brother into his chest and kissed his head “I’m sorry kid.”

Jamie sniffed as a few stray tears slid down his cheek and didn't answer as he tried to get his emotions under control. It fucking _hurt_.

Danny rubbed his back soothingly and pressed his lips to the top of Jamie’s head.

“I want to go home, D…” Jamie pleaded a couple of moments later. “Hurts like hell…”

“I know, Jamie, and we will be out of here soon.” Danny told him.

Linda walked over a moment later with a handful of scripts to give to Danny to get filled for Jamie.

Jamie looked at her hopefully, “Can I go home now?” He asked before giving her a weak smile as he realised he could finally get some sympathy from someone. “Danny jarred my ribs. It's really hurts …”

“Jamie!” Danny protested frowning.

Linda shook her head at the two. “Take these to get them filled, there are a few different pain pills and a stool softener and laxative as I know that Jamie tends to get constipation from Opioids.” She told Danny. 

Jamie blushed at the casual reference to his body’s dislike of opioids but didn't protest too much. He really did just want to go home and if weird and wonderful pills and a little embarrassment were the only way that would happen then so be it.

Finishing up the last of Jamie’s release paperwork Frank walked over to his sons. “Okay, we are free to go.” He told them.

“Finally…” Jamie muttered, jumping up from the bed. He yelped at the strain it put on his ribs and leaned against the bed as he rode out the wave of pain until it became bearable.

Danny grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

Jamie closed his eyes, trusting Danny to keep him upright for a few moments until the room wasn't spinning.

Danny held him up when he felt him start to sway.

“M’okay…” Jamie insisted with a weak smile. “I just moved too fast…”

“Be careful, Harvard.” Danny scolded.

Jamie gave him a sheepish smile. “Got it, Detective. Now will you _please_ break me outta here?”

Danny nodded. “Dad you go back to work, I’ll take Harvard here to your place.”

Jamie glanced between them, unsure how he felt about that. He wanted Dad nearby just now while he processed being beaten so brutally but knew Danny would probably stick around and look after him in Dad’s absence. And he guessed he was more likely to get his pancakes if Pop could see he was upset that Dad wasn't there… Still, nothing made him feel quite as settled as his father’s sure, steady presence.

“Thank you, Danny,” Frank walked over and pulled his baby gently into his arms kissing his head. “Be good for your brother, Jamie, I’ll be home soon. I promise.” He assured, knowing that his youngest would likely be clingy to him for at least a little while after this.

Jamie frowned at the floor. He didn't want Dad to leave him alone. “Why aren't you coming home now?” He asked glumly.

“I have to take care of a few things before I can go home, Jamie.” Frank tried to explain.

“Okay…” Jamie mumbled. He wanted to argue but he sure as hell didn't want Danny to start pinching his ass again so he slumped a little in defeat and turned to his brother. “We good to go?” He asked, ignoring the elephant in the room caused by his father having to go back to work.

Danny smiled at him reassuringly “Sure, do you want to stop by the pharmacy on the way home or do you want me to drop you home and then pick up your pills?” Danny asked.

“Whatever's easiest,” Jamie decided with a shrug. “Let's go…”

Danny nodded and lead the way out of the hospital and to his car.

Jamie was quiet on the drive towards his childhood home, lost in his own thoughts. He made sure to take his time getting out the car this time, careful not to jar his injured body any more than was necessary this time.

Danny stopped by the pharmacy first and helped Jamie out of the car, not wanting to leave him alone. He got the scripts filled quickly and Jamie back out to the car.

Jamie was subdued, letting himself be manhandled so they could get home sooner. He followed Danny inside when they pulled into the driveway, making a beeline for the sitting room so he could sweet talk Pop into some TLC.

“What in the world happened to you, Jamison?” Henry gasped.

“Johnny didn't like Bianca admiring me instead of him… Should see his face…” Jamie half joked, giving his Pop a tired smile. “I was hoping I might wrangle some pancakes out of you for dinner, since I’m wounded.”

“Something tells me that isn’t the entire story.” Henry said.

Jamie shook his head but gave Henry a pleasing look asking him not to question him about it right now. He didn't feel up to being interrogated after his experience at the hospital.

Henry frowned at his youngest grandson not at all happy with being given the runaround.

Jamie looked to Danny for help. “Please? I'm not ready for all the questions yet…” he pleaded with his brother.

Danny sighed “Pops, Jamie really needs to rest and get some of this medication into him, but in order to do that he needs to eat.”

Jamie shot Danny a grateful smile before turning to his grandfather . “I swear I'll tell you everything Pop. I just need a bit of time to recover from that stay in ER…” he promised sincerely.

Henry nodded and headed to the kitchen “Food, pills, bed.” He told Jamie as he passed him. He got out the chocolate chips and and pancake mix and started to make chocolate chip pancakes for his youngest grandchild.

Jamie beamed and followed Henry to the kitchen, easing himself down into one of the chairs before Henry or Danny could tell him off for not stopping at the couch. “Hey Danny? Can I have some coffee if I have decaf?” He asked hopefully, knowing that he was more likely to be allowed if Frank wasn't in the house.

Danny frowned and shook his head, he went over to the fridge and got out the milk and poured the kid a glass of milk setting it down before him along with a couple of pills.

Jamie opened his mouth to protest but abruptly closed it at the look Danny gave him. “Thanks Detective…” he said sheepishly, reaching for the tablets without being prompted. 

Danny smiled at him and held back a laugh.

Jamie returned the smile and gulped down the pills, then sipped on his milk while he watched Henry make his dinner. “Can I get ice cream with them?” He asked in a voice that clued his family into how run down he felt.

“You, my boy, are pushing it…” Henry chuckled.

“I'm also your favourite,” Jamie joked good naturedly, winking at Danny.

Henry shook his head and went to the freezer grabbing out some chocolate ice cream. Henry was a tough as they came, but when it came to his youngest grandchild, well the boy just had him wrapped around his little finger.

“Thanks Pop! You're the best!” Jamie announced when he saw the ice cream. “Where are my favourite nephews?” He asked in confusion, belatedly remembering that Danny had said Pop was fetching them from school today but the house was too quiet for them to be home.

“I let them go upstairs for an hour of screen time.” Henry told him as he piled pancakes on a plate before scooping ice cream on top and placing it in front of Jamie with a knife and a fork.

Jamie hummed in delight as he tucked into the plate, suddenly realising how ravenous he was. “These are amazing Pop…” he told the older man between mouthfuls. “Can I see Jack and Sean for a bit? I've not seen ‘em all week…”

“You are going to finish your food and then climb into bed before those pills you took knock you out. I will send the boys into you in your room to say hi.” Henry told him.

“C’mon Pop, just fifteen minutes… then I'll go to bed.” Jamie bargained. He didn't want to admit that he really didn't want to go to bed until Frank got home.

“You aren’t going to be able to control it. Those pills will kick in soon and it will be all you can do to keep your eyes open.” Henry said.

Jamie frowned stubbornly. He'd always hated being told he couldn't do something and had usually taken it as a challenge to prove his family wrong.

“That isn’t a challenge little boy. Now do as you have been told.” Henry said firmly.

Jamie didn't answer, focusing on slowly eating the pancakes in front of him. He knew it wasn't really a challenge and that they were just looking out for him but he wanted his dad to hurry up and get home to tuck him in and everyone else was second best, even Pop.

Henry recognized that lost little boy look on Jamie’s face that meant that he wanted his daddy and no one else would do. He really hoped Frank would put the paperwork on hold and come home to his baby boy.

Jamie finished his dinner in silence, making sure to eat everything even though he’d lost his appetite when Henry started to scold him. “I'll be in my room…” he told them, giving a smile that didn't reach his eyes before turning to hobble upstairs. “Night,” he called over his shoulder when he reached the door.

“I’ll send your dad up as soon as he gets home okay?” Henry asked gently.

“That's okay, he'll probably be a while. Things have been busy for him this week. Tell him I said goodnight, okay? And give the kids a hug for me. See you tomorrow, Pop, Danny.” Jamie called back, making his way upstairs before they could feel bad. He needed to pull himself together or he'd never live it down. He wasn't five years old having scraped his knee anymore, he could deal with this just fine without having his hand held.

He detoured to his Dad’s room on his way, stopping to grab one of Frank’s old t-shirts from his dresser. He knew he shouldn't be so childish, but the soft material drowned him and smelled of his father and he needed some measure of comfort, even if he didn't realise it consciously.

Henry sighed and took out his cell phone and called Frank.

“Hey Pop,” Frank greeted a few moments later. “Everything okay?”

“You need to get your butt home Francis. Your boy needs you!” Henry scolded from his side of the phone.

Frank sighed. He'd had a feeling this would happen. “I know, Pop. I'm nearly done. The Mayor came for an impromptu meeting that I couldn't talk my way out of. How's he holding up?”

“No son, you need to get home now. I mean it.” Henry told him firmly.

“What's going on?” Frank asked, instantly on a alert. 

“Jamie needs you.” Henry told him pointedly.

“I realise that. What. Happened?” Frank asked again equally as pointedly. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now.

“He is very upset and he needs you here now.” Henry tried to explain the best he could.

Frank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I'm on my way. I'll bring the paperwork home, I can do it while he's asleep. Are the boys staying tonight or is Danny taking them home?” Frank asked next. Some of the documents weren't appropriate for young eyes.

“I think it would be best for Jamie if Danny took them home. He needs our attention to be on him and not split between the three of them.” Henry said.

“I think you're right,” Frank agreed after a moment's thought. “Danny took the rest of the day off?”

“Apparently.” Henry answered.

“Okay. I'll speak to him when I'm home. I'll be back as soon as I can, Pop. Look after him for me till I get there.”

“You know I will.” Henry said.

“Thanks Pop. See you soon.” Frank hung up and called for Baker to get his car ready, gathering up the paperwork he needed before heading for home.

***

Frank hurried to let himself into his house, he spotted Henry as he entered. “Where is he dad?” He asked in concern.

“In his room, where he parked himself an hour ago with a quiet goodnight. Danny went in to check on him but he was either asleep or doing a good job of pretending. Those pills may have floored him, but we all know how stubborn he is. He was miserable when he left that kitchen though and nothing we said was going to appease him.”

Frank nodded and took the steps two at a time and made his way up to his youngest son’s room where he let himself in. “Jamie?” He called quietly.

Jamie didn't answer. He was dozing when he thought he heard Dad’s voice but figured he was dreaming. He'd tried to go to sleep like he'd been ordered to, but he couldn't find a damned comfortable position on this bed no matter how hard he tried. 

Frank walked over to the bedside and put a large hand on the undamaged side of his son’s face.

Jamie couldn't stop the single lone tear that slid down his face at the familiar paw on his cheek. Part of him was mad at Frank for not coming home sooner and part of him was scared his dad would leave again soon for some meeting or other, but the other part was desperate for the affection and steadiness of the Reagan patriarch.

“Can you open your eyes, kiddo?” Frank asked his baby.

Jamie cracked his good eye open to peek up at him, offering the older man a half scowl-half pout.

“Now what is that mean mug for?” Frank asked.

“You didn't come back before I had to go to bed,” Jamie accused softly. He was tired and sore and grouchy because he hadn't managed to fall asleep, and Frank was a good candidate for his upset because as far as Jamie was concerned Frank hadn’t kept his promise to come home quickly.

Frank raised an eyebrow at him “I got here as fast as I could.”

“You said you'd be home soon nearly two hours ago,” Jamie but out quietly. He knew his dad couldn’t argue with that because it was true.

“Two hours is not that long young man.” Frank scolded mildly.

“It is when you get sent away to your room long before two hours has passed.” Jamie shot back, looking away before fresh tears could fall. 

If it had been Erin or the grandkids, Frank would have been home in a heartbeat. If it had been Danny, Frank wouldn't know about it yet because Danny wouldn't have been dumb enough to phone about a few bruise, Jamie thought grudgingly. He was starting to wish he hadn't let Bianca take him the ER and that he hadn't phoned his father for comfort.

Frank sat on the side of the bed and stroked Jamie’s cheek to try and calm him down.

“It's okay, Dad. I know you've got work to do. I'll try and sleep.” Jamie mumbled, unable to look at the older man in case he _did_ cry. He didn't m

understand why his family wanted him out the way. He was just trying to be a good cop and make them proud when he got hurt, and he'd do everything through the force this time after the fright he gave them last time with the Templar.

“Hey, kiddo, you had a scare today and I understand that you are in pain and uneasy. I shouldn’t have even gone back to the office.” Frank admitted.

“You have responsibilities as Commissioner. I shouldn't have been selfish.” Jamie countered in a dull voice. “Sorry you had to come home early because of me.”

“Wait a moment, you are my son and you will always come first.” Frank told him firmly.

“I didn't today,” Jamie pointed out bitterly, unable to clamp down on his emotions before the words spilled out.

“Now that isn’t fair Jamison, I dropped everything I was doing and rushed down to the hospital the moment you called me.” Frank said.

“I'm sorry I inconvenienced you, Sir. If you don't mind, I need to try and sleep before this medication wears off or Linda’ll be on my case…” Jamie responded quietly, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice as he withdrew mentally from the conversation and clamped down on his emotions. He had too many thoughts warring in his injured head to cope with this argument on top of everything else.

Frank sighed and pulled Jamie up and into his lap, cradling him against his chest.

Jamie tensed in his hold for a few moments but eventually relaxed, sagging against him and trembling despite his best efforts to tough it out. He'd been desperate to be hugged by his old man ever since Johnny had his colleagues grab him and hold him still while the jerk began to land merciless punches.

“Shhhh.” Frank soothed running his fingers through his boy’s hair.

Jamie settled against him, curling in as close as his ribs would allow and breathed in his father’s trademark scent of old spice. “I tried so hard to be good,” he murmured when he was half asleep. “I went to bed when I was told and I tried to sleep but I just couldn't… tried so hard to be good…”

“You are good, kiddo, you are good.” Frank assured kissing his head.

“I wanted a hug off you so bad at the hospital… Danny hugs good, but you’re even better…”

“I’m sorry, baby boy. I should have realized.” Frank said sadly.

“S’not your fault… Danny was being pretty protective. Mm, you're comfy...” Jamie mumbled against his dad’s shoulder.

Frank chuckled and held his boy close.

Jamie closed his eyes and listened to his dad’s heartbeat, shifting a little when his ribs got sore again. It wasn't long until he was struggling to stay awake in Frank’s hold. He blinked stubbornly, keen to enjoy his dad’s company for as long as he could.

Frank moved them so that he was laying on the bed with Jamie on top of him. “Rest kiddo. I’ll be right here.”

“Promise?” Jamie murmured, trying to get closer in a way that wouldn’t strain his ribs more.

“I promise.” Frank assured.

Jamie nodded against him, letting himself slip into a deep sleep nestled against his dad’s broad chest.

Frank settled in to be there for a while. He got himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

They both slept for a few hours until Jamie began to jerk and thrash around in his sleep as his fist assault related nightmare hit.

Frank woke and ran a hand down the side of his face. “Shh you’re okay.”

Jamie pushed away in his sleep, whimpering and murmuring as he tried to escape the hands holding onto him.

“Shh baby boy, it’s daddy.” Frank crooned.

Jamie jerked awake, looking around the room in a panic. “Huh?” He asked, breathing hard as sweat pooled on his forehead and trickled down his neck.

“You’re okay Jamie.” Frank told him.

“Dad?” Jamie asked in confusion, grimacing as a sharp pain burst through his ribs from all his movements. 

“Yes, calm down Jamie you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Frank said calmly.

“What happened?” The youngest Reagan child asked, trembling in Frank’s arms as he tried to decide whether to use his fight or flight response.

“You panicked a bit in your sleep, you’re okay though.” Frank told him.

“I had a bad dream…” Jamie admittedly sleepily. “What time’s it?”

Frank looked at his watch “7:15.”

“Can we go downstairs for a bit? Please?” Jamie asked, not ready to close his eyes again yet in case the dreams returned.

“You need to rest Jamie.” Frank said concern evident in his voice.

“But… c’mon Dad… just a little while?” Jamie tried again, giving Frank his patented puppy dog eyes.

Frank raised an eyebrow at his youngest and shook his head, “Alright, a little bit of TV won’t hurt.”

“Thanks Dad. You're the best. Is Danny still around? I want cocoa…”

“I don’t know if Danny is still here.” Frank told him as he helped him up.

Jamie nodded, waiting for Frank to get him before they head downstairs together. Jamie obediently lay down on the couch when they arrived in the living room and let Frank fuss over him as much as he wanted.

Frank got him settled on the couch before going and making him some cocoa.

“Thanks, Dad…” Jamie said, accepting the drink gratefully and sipping on it as his dad turned on the TV quietly.

Frank sat on the couch next to Jamie, gently lifting his head and pillowing it in his lap. Jamie relaxed against his dad, watching the film that was on on TV and blinking stubbornly to try stay awake. It wasn't long before he dozed off curled up against Frank’s lap.

Frank ran one large hand through his youngest child’s hair soothingly.

Jamie hummed in his sleep, turning his face towards the gentle touch.

Frank smiled down at his kid. No matter how big he got he would always be his baby. Jamie slept until midnight when Frank woke him up gently with a hand on his shoulder.

“Dad?” He asked when he was woken up. He glanced round in confusion; the room was mostly dark aside from a standing lamp across the room and Pop was just bringing Dad his daily nightcap, along with some water and a handful of pills for Jamie to swallow. 

Jamie frowned. He didn't want to take any more tablets yet.

Henry frowned at him and shook his head and the sour face he was being given. “It is not up for debate, young man.” He said sternly.

Jamie shrugged, frowning right back up at him stubbornly. “I don't need more yet, Pop.”

Henry glared at him. “Sit him up, Francis,” He said and Frank nodded, helping Jamie to sit up. Henry put the glass and pills in the boy’s hands “You take them right now Jamison.”

Jamie grimaced as he was moved, shaking his head. “This is bull… I don't need them. You should've let me sleep.”

“Jamison!” Frank snapped at him. “That is unacceptable behavior!”

“Oh for…” Jamie gulped down the pills and abruptly pulled away from his father, refusing to look at either of them. He sat in tense silence for a moment before pushing himself to a standing position.

“Little boy, just because I can’t spank you right now does not mean that you get to behave this way. I am very disappointed in you.” Frank scolded.

Jamie scowled at the floor, feeling the room spinning a little from getting up abruptly but refusing to tell either man currently glaring at him. “I'm going to bed,” he tried, refusing to acknowledge Frank’s words. It always cut deep when Dad was disappointed in him but Jamie was too sore to calm down by himself.

Frank grabbed a chair and Jamie’s arm and pulled them both over to the corner, plunking first the chair down in the corner and then Jamie on top of it. “You just stay there until you are done with your tantrum.”

Jamie flushed pink at being put in timeout like a little kid, almost losing steam. He was embarrassed about having been bested like that by Johnny Tesla and his cronies though and was angry at himself for not fighting back. All that training in the academy and he'd been beaten up like some innocent bystander on the street. He was mad at himself and he didn't know how to deal with the feelings bubbling under the surface.

Frank could tell he was fighting an inner battle. He sat himself in his chair. “As soon as you are ready to talk to me let me know.”

Jamie scowled at the corner, folding his arms as he tried to make sense of his conflicting emotions. He wanted to tell his dad he was ready to talk but he was scared he was going to lose his temper in a rare display of emotion and didn't want to make Frank more disappointed in him. Besides, when undercover, he should really tell as few people as possible all the details of the case so the Sanfino family were less likely to discover his deception.

Frank read a book and waited patiently allowing the baby of the family to figure things out in his mind.

Jamie surprised everyone by how long he stayed facing the corner, body stock still like a panther waiting to pounce, muscles coiled tightly. It was the medication kicking in that made him start to droop, but even then he remained stubbornly silent, telling himself that his brother wouldn't cave just because he was tired and a little sore.

Frank read his book, peering up at Jamie every now and then to check on him. He could tell he was drooping because of the medication, but he would not let Jamie out until the boy was willing to talk to him.

It took another fifteen minutes before Jamie drooped and glanced round at him.

Frank noticed the change in him and nodded “You ready now?” He asked the kid.

Jamie nodded sheepishly, biting down on his bruised lip and giving Frank a beseeching look with his baby blues.

“Come here then.” Frank ordered. 

Jamie stood up and made his way over to where his father sat, stopping a few steps away and looking down at the floor guiltily. He couldn't believe he’d taken his anger out on Dad and Pops tonight. They deserved better.

Frank reached out and took Jamie’s hand pulling him to sit in his lap.

Jamie let himself be pulled onto Frank’s lap, relieved that he was perched on it upright and not face down, but feeling even guiltier for it. 

Frank pulled him in close for a snuggle. “Okay, talk.”

“About what?” Jamie asked uncertainly. 

Frank raised an eyebrow. “I told you not to come out of that corner till you were ready to talk and you know exactly what about.”

Jamie blushed, looking down at his hands. “I feel stupid…” he admitted quietly after a few moments of silence. “I've been trained for situations like that and I still got the crap kicked out of me.”

“You were outnumbered and it would have looked odd if you were suddenly able to kick serious butt.” Frank said. 

“Yeah, but…. Dad, I couldn't defend myself at all. When they left… if Bianca Noble hadn't found me I'd probably still be lying there like some half baked idiot letting the blood dry. I should've been better prepared…” 

“You need to stop beating yourself up about this kiddo.” Frank told him firmly.

“But Dad…” Jamie protested, trying to figure out his emotions to express them clearly. “I can't… I feel angry at myself and I can't just switch it off. I nearly got made because I let Tesla see me playing with my computer.”

“You do need to be more careful, but think of this as a learning experience so that next time you don’t make the same mistake again.”

“What if I’ve screwed up the op?” Jamie retorted with a frown; he just couldn’t let himself off the hook that easily.

“I highly doubt that you have, Jamie.” Frank tried to assure.

Jamie frowned at the couch. He wasn’t convinced that Frank was right but didn’t know for sure he _had_ screwed the op up.

Frank kissed his head and cuddled him close.

Jamie leaned into the hug with a soft sigh. “I’m sorry I was a jerk to you and Pop.”

“Mhm, you seemed to have been channeling your inner Danny this evening.” Frank chuckled.

“Can you blame me? I spent hours with him at the hospital…” Jamie joked weakly.

Frank laughed and kissed his head again. “That’s what I get for leaving the two of you troublemakers alone, huh?”

“Uh-huh…” Jamie agreed, laughter vibrating in his chest before he turned sombre. “You angry?”

“No, kiddo. I’m not angry with you.” He rested his chin on the top of Jamie’s head.

“Even though I was a pain in the ass?” Jamie asked against his chest.

“You are always a pain in the ass. I have grown accustomed to it.” Frank grinned at him.

Jamie peeked up at him and grinned sheepishly. “Danny trained me well… Am I in trouble?”

“No, Jamie. You aren’t in trouble.” Frank promised.

“Okay… M’tired Dad…” Jamie admitted, shortly before letting out a wide yawn. 

“Let’s get you to bed then huh?” Frank said. Raising to his feet Jamie in his arms. He carried him up the steps to his bedroom.

Jamie squirmed and protested weakly but didn’t try to pull out of Frank’s arms, knowing when he was beat. 

Frank simply hushed him and carried him into his room where he gently put him on his bed and tucked him in. Jamie mumbled in protest but sank back into the mattress when his dad laid him down. “Thanks Dad…” He murmured tiredly, closing his eyes before whispering a quiet, “Stay a while?” 

“Of course.” Frank smiled sitting on the side of the bed and brushing his fingers through Jamie’s hair.

Jamie smiled, letting out a sigh of content, and relaxed. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

Frank kissed his head and sighed. It was never easy when one of his kids was having trouble, but he would always be there for them to help them sort it out. That was his job as their father and he would never let them down.

(THE END)


End file.
